bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku Ningensei (Kan'na Universe)
Note: The information listed below is an adaption of Senkaku Ningensei, in the parallel universe of Kan'na. This will only be used in the works of the author. Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku), or more preferably Senkai Ningensei, is the Kan'na counterpart of Senkaku Ningensei. Though in terms of personality the two prove to be quite similar to one another, there are two major differences; their abilities and their gender. Appearance Senkai holds the appearance of a young adult woman , her build what she considers to be "average", though it can also present a rather cute flair. Her outfit consists of a white sleeved shirt that reaches down slightly below the waistline, with what looks like a black sleeveless haori under it. A bandage-like piece of clothing surrounds her mid-section. She wears a black sash around her waist in which she secures her Zanpakutō. She also wears black hakama pants, as well as sandals. The socks she wears have three blue circles going along the ankle. She has unusually long black hair which she sometimes ties into a ponytail, as well as gray eyes (though she is not blind). From a past battle, she has lost her left arm (much to her disdain, as it is the one that has the hand she writes with). Jasui has replaced it with a prosthetic, it being slightly longer than her right arm. Personality Senkai is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, she is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". She is mostly quiet, considering herself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. She states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. She is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards her comrades when they need it. Most of the time, she is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, as well as making accurate guesses of their persona, though she remains silent about it most of the time. In terms of combat, she can exhibit a rather easy-going and level-headed attitude, even complimenting her opponents on their abilities when appropriate. She seems to enjoy combat. However, she can panic in the face of overwhelmingly intense combat, or when the odds are stacked against her (particularly when her opponent is able to outmaneuver and outflank him). Whenever faced against increasingly losing odds, she will become desolate and negative. She has a heavy attachment to her teammates, and is unwilling to use methods against her opponents that would put them in danger. In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkai believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that she is of Christian religion. But in truth, she is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. She is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though she is a patient woman, she has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, she is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able. Senkai, when of a "younger" mentality, was emotionally untempered, being quite prone to fits of rage as well as tears when someone provoked her. Hints of this personality still remain within her; in calm arguments, he will occasionally snap when the person she is arguing with becomes too irrational and rude. Her simple status as a female can leave her reacting sensitively to rather embarrassing situations, such as one, on accident on purpose, touches her in a rather inappropriate manner. She, however, can prove to be a bit perverted herself on some occasions. She can also be prone to comical outbursts, angry or otherwise. Unlike her counterpart, she will also be more affectionate around people, giving many she meets a hug, welcoming or otherwise. History (In Progress) Synopsis *Just Like Eating Watermelons *Night and Day: Dyan vs Senkaku Dark Intentions Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Smoldering *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Running Current Powers & Abilities Senkai shares most, if not all, of the abilities and power as Senkaku does. However, Senkai's abilities are far stronger and much more advanced Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar, Senkai possesses tremendous spiritual power, exceeding that of Captain-level opponents (at least, in her universe). Its density, when unleashed to its fullest extent, can cause her opponents to have trouble breathing, whether the effect is minor or major. Only Captain-level and Lieutenant-level opponents can endure the pressure easily, while anything under than that is under the risk of death. She is skilled at the manipulation of her own energy, as shown in the way she utilizes Cero and Bala blasts against her opponent. She can also contain this energy in order to keep people from feeling the side effects of standing beside a person with such monstrous reiatsu. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Senkai's fighting style mirrors that of her male counterpart's, but it also proves to be much more versatile. She utilizes offensive abilities as well as defensive abilities, sticking to protecting herself against an aggressor, and attacking in order to keep her targets on their toes. She prefers fighting with one hand on her sword, but will use two in the case of strength-required abilities. She is ambidextrous, capable of using her left hand as well as her right to wield her katana (though she mostly sticks with her left). Sonído: Senkai has been seen utilizing Sonído, but her skill level in it is virtually unknown. She commonly uses it in order to take fallen allies from the area, or in situations where combat is not required. It is presumable that her skill in Sonído is considerably lower than that of Senkaku's; she uses her Pesquisa to sense opponents trying to overwhelm her with the technique, but never puts an effort in order to match them speed-for-speed. Genius Intellect: Particularly in the field of combat, Senkai possesses exceptional intellect. She utilizes understanding of an opponent's abilities, deduction of the way they work, and thoughts of countering measures. Her intelligence allows her to come out of most situations unscathed, if not suffering minor injuries. She is well-versed in the use of Hollow techniques, and even utilizes abilities that only Gillian-class Menos had shown. Cero: Senkai's Cero does not focus on destructive power, but rather concussive power.Just Like Eating Watermelons It produces no external or internal damage, but when it makes contact with a target, it can send shockwaves that can stun the opponent in order to open up their own defenses. This is a rather non-lethal focus compared to Senkaku's own Cero, which focuses on destruction. However, upon suffering continuous hits from Senkai's Cero, the opponent can experience internal damage from the multitude of shockwaves, resulting in possible death. She is commonly seen firing the Cero from the center of her forehead. Like Senkaku's, it is a green color. Garganta: This is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. However, Senkai's extensive use of Garganta allows her to transport herself to places other than the Human World and Hueco Mundo, as with her counterpart's ability to transport himself and his team to Hell. She is capable of even bypassing the Sea of Reason that separates the Sonoma and Kan'na dimensions and transport herself to the Sonoma dimension easily.Just Like Eating Watermelons Caja Negación: This ability can serve to be the "deathblow" of Hollow-based entities. For it to activate, Senkai has to pierce her enemy's Hollow hole with her hand while stating the technique's name. This immediately traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape. However, more powerful Arrancar and Vizard can escape, given enough time. Enhanced Pesquisa: Similar to the Shinigami's awareness of spiritual pressure, Senkai can sense hidden targets by finding out their spiritual power. She can even gauge the opponent's strength and determine whether he/she is weak or strong. While other Arrancar are required to go into a meditative stance in order to use Pesquisa, she requires no such thing and is able to use it without having to go into any stance. This allows her to react more quickly than a meditating Pesquisa user and defend herself effectively. Acidic Touch: When Senkai makes physical contact with her target, the spot where she grabs them will be burned as though acid was poured onto them. Like a deadly poison, her reiatsu will seep through the wounds created, inflicting great pain on the victim affected. By impaling her opponent with her hands, she can send this poison through the entire system of her opponent's body and make them succumb to a torturous death. Zanpakutō Relámpago (ライトニング, Raitoningu, Spanish/Japanese for Electricity): Senkai's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard-sized katana. The handle is decorated in an orange and black color, connected to the circular black hilt. The blade itself is slightly curved, and a slight rusty color. *'Resurrección:' Relámpago's release command is "Shock" (ショック, Shokku). When released, her appearance is slightly more casual, almost the appearance of a modern gunslinger. Her outfit consists entirely of a black jumpsuit covered in a brown trenchcoat, darkened skin, and white pants that expose the groin part of her jumpsuit.. Her hair turns a pale color, seemingly to elongate in length. Her new weapons, two dual pistols, are secured to both sides of her waist. :Resurrección Special Ability: Senkai's agility, durability, reflexes, and strength increase drastically in this state. However, her special ability revolves around the manipulation of electricity. Her primary use comes in the form of her guns. She fires electric bolts, oval in shape, and thickness similar to that of an actual bullet. Their aim, however, is not to pierce the enemy's defenses, but rather explode on contact. Upon the explosion, electricity will expand in a small sphere, capable of making its way around mono-directional shields.Night and Day: Dyan vs Senkaku The opponent caught will suffer electrocution, nervous system temporarily overloading. Though aimed to be a non-lethal way to take down her opponents, this ability can also result in death if an opponent is continuously subject to its effects. Senkai can fire them in rapid succession, similar to an automatic pistol. :*'La Negación Eléctrica' (電気拒否, Denki Kyohi): For the ability to activate, Senkai has to concentrate and go into a rather meditative stance, arms at her sides. An electrical field surrounds her, serving as a defense against attacks. If an opponent is caught in it, he/she will be subject to electrocution before being forced away. The field is summoned instantly when Senkai goes into her meditative stance, requiring no time to charge. However, if energy attacks are powerful enough, they can pierce through the shielding. :*'Campo Magnético' (磁場, Jiba): Instead of an electrical bolt, Senkai instead fires an electromagnetic shockwave. This is a non-lethal move, aiming to push opponents and projectile-based attacks away from her instead of actually doing damage. What damage that is inflicted is minor at best, though the force is strong enough to send the opponent a considerable distance away. :*'Doble Bala Rayo' (ダブルレイベラ, Daburureibera): Pointing both pistols at her selected target, Senkai charges spiritual energy at the tips of the barrel, as if she was going to use a Cero. However, when she fires, a bolt of lighting, as massive as a bolt of natural lightning from a storm, will be unleashed upon the target. It possesses the exact same power, speed, and strength of natural lightning, and can kill an opponent instantly. However, the charge time takes three seconds, enough to warn her opponents of the impending attack. Senkai claims it to be the most dangerous technique that her pistols can use. :*'Rayo Espadas' (雷の剣, Kaminari No Ken): In the case of getting overwhelmed too much in CQC, Senkai utilizes this technique in order to defend herself. Manipulating the electricity, she can form it into the shape of her former Zanpakuto. She can use not only one, but two blades in order to fight with. Made of entirely her electric reiatsu, these swords have formidable cutting strength, and can cut through solid steel. This is a mirror of the former 1st Espada's own ability to summon reiryoku swords. :*'Regenerative Power:' Though not at the speed of the regular High-Speed Regeneration, Senkai can heal herself at a higher rate than the normal human regenerative properties can. Whenever she suffers too much damage, this power will take over. She can re-cuperate from even injuries to vital organs. The catch is, however, that she must protect herself from damage until the regeneration had completed itself. If she takes damage while the process is taking place, the time taken in order to allow it to work will be reset. More grievous wounds take more time to heal, costing up to a maximum of two weeks' time. Trivia *Senkai's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NNi3phaFus&feature=fvst Lolitas Medicine by The Legion of Doom]. Quotes References Category:Female Category:Hollow